My Obsession
by CarolRM
Summary: Ótimo, vou ter que estudar numa cidade ENORME onde não conheço ninguém. Ou melhor dizendo: Só conheço Sango, minha amiga de infância. Aliás, me chamo Kagome Higurashi, e estou prestes a me mudar para Los Angeles. E vai saber o que vai acontecer comigo..


**Epílogo**

**- Visão de Kagome**

Estou completamente louca. Como que vou aprender a me virar sozinha, ainda mais nessa cidade ENORME? Então, melhor dizendo, eu não estou louca. Não, não, estou completamente sã. Sabe os loucos? Minha mãe e meu avô por achar que eu sou independente.

Antes mesmo que você me olhe torto, deixe-me apresentar. Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, e eu tenho 18 anos. E por que eu estou tão desesperada? Deixe-me explicar. Eu acabo de passar no vestibular em uma das maiores faculdades do país, no curso de engenharia elétrica. Não, eu NÃO sou nerd. Eu só gosto de exatas, tem algum absurdo nisso? O.k., não faça questão de responder. E você deve estar falando: "Nossa, que louca, deveria estar comemorando e tudo mais". Quer saber por que eu não estou? Porque eu estava esperando passar na faculdade daqui da minha cidade, e não nessa monstruosidade. Meus planos era continuar morando AQUI. Não sair daqui. E o que acontece comigo? É, eu passo na faculdade monstro e não passo na faculdade daqui. Tenho muita sorte mesmo. Só para explicar, a faculdade monstro fica na capital, uma cidade gigante que eu me perderia muito fácil. Além de estar longe da minha família! Eu não sei cozinhar, lavar roupa, limpar casa, passar roupa, eu não sei fazer absolutamente nada. Eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer... Deus, não me faça ir para essa faculdade.

..É, acho que não vai adiantar. Eu vou para a cidade grande, e vou morrer. Provavelmente atropelada, de fome, sem roupas limpas... Abandonada em um apartamento sendo devorada pelos ratos. Bom, vou parar de reclamar, tanto que tem alguém me chamando lá fora. Espero que seja algum anjo que não vai permitir a minha ida para a cidade grande. Aliás, é muito caipira falar assim, né? "Cidade grande". Foda-se.

Bom, não é bem um anjo que estava me esperando. Aliás, temo que é o contrário. É Hojo, um cara com que fiz o colegial. E corre atrás de mim desde então... Céus. Tudo bem que eu sou até que bonitinha, mas o cara não desiste.

- Ka-chan! – ele gritou, praticamente. E, na minha opinião, a voz dele fica MUITO feminina quando ele grita. Segurei o riso.

- Bom dia, Hojo. O que houve? – pensei que a melhor maneira dele ir embora mais cedo, fosse encurtar a conversa. Não estou com tanta paciência hoje, acho que vocês notaram. É que vocês não têm idéia de como é viver sabendo que vai morrer daqui uma semana (só aqueles que entraram naqueles sites que calculam o dia da sua morte e descobriram que só tinham alguns dias).

- Ah, senti sua falta – era só o que me faltava. Arrrrrgh, Hojo, não gosto de você, se você não percebeu ainda, nesses.. três anos – E fiquei sabendo que você passou em UCLA – para quem não sabe, UCLA é Universidade da Califórnia, e fica em Los Angeles – Estou tão feliz por você. Mas triste por mim. Você vai ficar tão longe de mim...

Certo, já entendi. Acho que ele está tentando, pela ÚLTIMA VEZ, me pegar. Bom, pelo menos eu espero que seja a última.

- Pois é, Hojo. Vai ser terrível para mim ficar longe da minha família – dei uma ênfase na "família" – mas acho que vou dar um jeito. Aliás, estou indo para lá daqui 5 dias. Por enquanto, eu vou morar lá com uma amiga minha de infância, Sango. Vai ser divertido, acho.

Ah, só para explicar, Sango estudou comigo no jardim e nos primeiros anos do fundamental. Nós éramos como carne e osso. Só que quando nós fizemos 10 anos, ela teve que se mudar para Los Angeles, por causa do trabalho do pai dela. Foi terrível para nós duas. Mas, incrivelmente, nós conversamos até hoje, por telefone, pelo computador... E às vezes, até por cartas. A última vez que eu a vi foi dois anos atrás, quando ela veio me fazer uma visita. Ela está MUITO linda. Bom, o que eu sei sobre a Sango? Ela está estudando na UCLA, mas já está no segundo ano de Psicologia (é, não venha com essa para cima de mim: "Haha, vocês eram do mesmo ano agora ela tá um ano na frente?" NÃO! Ela sempre foi muito crânio. Então, quando ela estava na sétima série, pularam-na para a oitava.) e ela mora sozinha, num apartamento no centro da cidade, pertinho da faculdade. Ela está super afim do vizinho dela, que chama Miroku. Ele está no quarto ano de engenharia mecânica. Pelo o que ela me disse, eles só se cumprimentam, embora ela sempre comenta que ele fica olhando a bunda dela. Vai saber...

OMG OMG! Depois que eu terminei de responder Hojo, ele me abraçou. Sério, me abraçou ainda de um jeito tão.. tão... urso. Se fosse outra ocasião, eu até não ligaria, mas... Ele não percebeu que eu estou FUGINDO dele?

- Hojo? – o cutuquei nas costas, mas ele nem pareceu ligar ou até mesmo perceber – Hooojo? 'Tá tudo bem?

- Kagome... – e o mais incrível que ele não me soltou para falar – você sabe que eu gosto de você, 'né? Me dê uma chance, e eu te farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Certo, fiquei enojada. Consegui me livrar do abraço, e fui até um pouco para trás, para conseguir fugir se ele tentasse de novo. Suspirei, e cruzei os braços.

- Hojo, eu gosto muito de você, mas... Não dessa maneira, tudo bem? – o sorriso dele desapareceu, e eu fiquei até com dó – Bom, depois a gente conversa. Preciso arrumar minhas malas. Tchau! – E virei as costas, antes mesmo dele me chamar de novo, me segurar pelo braço e fazer juras de amor. E corri para dentro de casa.

Os 5 dias que eu tinha antes de ir para Los Angeles passaram muito rápido. Quando eu me dei conta, já estava no aeroporto com a minha mãe do meu lado chorando, meu irmão correndo de um lado para o outro, e meu avô com a mesma cara de sempre. Eu sentiria falta deles, embora minha mãe garantisse que estaria constantemente me visitando. Eu sou bem durona, sabe? Mentira, não sou. Só foi ouvir do alto falante que estava na hora de embarcar, que eu comecei a chorar pior que minha mãe. Abracei ela com força. Eu tinha a impressão que, depois de entrar naquele avião e ir para Los Angeles, minha vida ia mudar de um jeito assustador. E temi por isso. E então, quis parar o tempo ali mesmo e, de alguma forma, fazê-lo voltar. E por mais que eu tivesse feito um esforço para isso, não funcionou muito bem como nos filmes. Quando eu abri os olhos, eu ainda estava no aeroporto, na fila de embarque, abraçando minha mochila com tanta força que se ela pudesse falar, ela estaria berrando. Entrei no avião, sentei na poltrona e... dormi. SÉRIO, eu dormi. Talvez eu estivesse tão ansiosa nos dias anteriores, não conseguindo dormir, que quando eu entrei no avião, eu desabei. Acho que até a aeromoça teve que atar os cintos para mim, porque eu não o fiz. E nem ao menos fiquei acordada para comer o lanchinho que eles dão. Sério, eu AMO eles.

Bom, quando o avião aterrissou, a aeromoça me acordou. Me recompus e levantei, sai do avião, peguei minhas malas (gigantes, por sinal) e sai do aeroporto. Peguei um táxi, e mandei me levar até o endereço que Sango tinha me passado. Eu estava bem animada para rever minha amiga. Depois de uns 15 minutos, o taxista olhou para mim e apontou para um grande prédio na minha direita.

- É esse, senhorita – achei ele uma gracinha por ser tão educado – e ficou US$ 15 – o.k., não acho ele mais uma gracinha. Paguei, peguei minhas malas e interfonei para o apartamento 7A, que era o de Sango.

- Oi? – ouvi e reconheci a voz fofa da Sango.

- SANGOOOOO! – gritei, e ela começou a gritar do outro lado também – CHEGUEI, CHEGUEI!

- Vou abrir o portão para você, sobe pra cá! – após ela dizer isso, ouvi o crec do portãozinho de entrada. Segurei uma mala em cada mão (estava levando duas, que eram gigantes) e entrei. Passei pela recepção e fui direto para o elevador. MEU DEUS, vocês não sabem quem eu vi esperando o elevador. Eu tenho QUASE CERTEZA que era um deus grego. Ele era MUITO lindo. Pensa naquele cara que você acha lindo. Pensou? Agora multiplica essa beleza por 10. Pois é, eu estava no paraíso e nem ao menos sabia. E ainda mais: ele tinha orelhinhas. Ele era um... Como chamam mesmo? Youkai! Ele tinha cabelos longos, que eram prateados, e tinha um corpo... meu deus, ele era muito gostoso. E acho que ele notou que eu estava, de certa forma, admirando ele ( se você considera ficar de boca aberta e babando ser admirar). E o elevador chegou. Ele fez sinal para mim entrar primeiro, e eu o fiz. Meio desastrada, bati as malas nas paredes do elevador e entrei. Ele entrou logo em seguida. Apertei no botão do sétimo andar, mas ele não apertou em nenhum outro. Estranhei, mas fiquei quietinha. Estava um silêncio naquele elevador que eu até pude escutar uma mosca voando.

Bom, o elevador chegou no andar. E espantem: ele desceu também no sétimo, e foi em direção da porta do 7B (só tinham dois apartamentos por andar). Será que era o Miroku que Sango falava tanto? Ela nunca me disse que era um youkai. E perdi as chances, porque se Sango viu ele primeiro, eu não posso nem falar para ela que fiquei admirando o deus grego. Suspirei e desci do elevador, e já ouvi os gritos de Sango quando me viu. Nos abraçamos, gritamos, pulamos... Foi lindo.

- QUE SAUDADE! – Sango disse, bem alto – Vamos ser colegas de apê agora. EEEEEEEEEEEEE! – e continuou gritando, enquanto pulava no meu pescoço que nem um urso. O.k., ursos não pulam no pescoço, mas eu me senti esmagada como se fosse um. E não, nunca fui abraçada por um urso.

- AAAH, sua linda, me solta – resmunguei, e ela me soltou, rindo. Sango também pegou em uma das minhas malas e a carregou até dentro do apartamento, me fazendo entrar. E... Era lindo. Pensa em um apartamento grande, gigante, imenso, com uma decoração maravilhosa, com os melhores móveis, com uma televisão gigante e... Uff, era lindo. – Sango, seu apartamento é lindo!

- Não, não. NOSSO apartamento é lindo. Vamos, me conte, como foi sua chegada aqui? Já deu para ter uma idéia de como é Los Angeles?

- É linda, e os taxistas são muito careiros também. E eu conheci o seu vizinho, o Miroku. Você tem bom gosto, hein? Ele é lindo. Eu amei as orelhinhas. – falei com um pouco de receio de ela não gostar de eu estar meio que elogiando o cara que ela gosta.

- Orelhas? Miroku não tem orelhas – olhei, incrédula. Talvez o cara bonito era um.. ladrão? – Aquele que você viu, deve ser o Inuyasha. Ele mora com o Miroku. – Sorri, e suspirei aliviada.

Por quê? Porque o cara gostoso era meu vizinho e, mais do que isso, não era o cara que Sango era doida. Talvez essa mudança não fosse tão ruim.

\\/\\/\\\/\\\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\\/\\/\\

**- Visão de Inuyasha**

Uff, vocês não têm idéia do quanto eu estou cansado. Dormir fora de casa é bom, divertido (no meu caso, que estava na casa de uma das minhas namoradas) mas também desgasta. E aposto que o Miroku deve estar SUPER irritado, já que eu tinha prometido para ele iria sair com ele noite passada. Paciência, né? Ele supera.

Bom, acabei de chegar no prédio. Imagina um prédio entediante, que SÓ TEM VELHO. Fora a vizinha do nosso andar, que é bem gostosa, mas Miroku nunca me deixou falar com ela. Talvez ele tenha descoberto um segredo dela, que ela possa ser um travesti, uma assassina, sei lá... E ele se preocupa comigo, né? Que gay.

Enfim, fui até o elevador e apertei o botão para chamá-lo. Enquanto eu estava na minha, esperando pacientemente, chega uma garota CHEIA de malas, toda desastrada. Eu achei que ela iria capotar no chão. Por que mulheres tem que carregar sempre tantas malas? Eu segurei o riso, claro, e fiquei olhando para o elevador. Talvez ela se mudaria para cá. Graças a Deus, teríamos duas garotas no prédio inteiro... E eu podia até investir nela. Ela era bonita, só um pouco... estranha. Quando olhei para ela, a menina tava com a boca aberta e babando. Vai saber.

Bom, o elevador chegou. Fiz um sinal para ela entrar primeiro, já que eu não queria ser acertado por uma das malas. Entrei em seguida, e ela apertou no sétimo andar. WTF? O que ela quer no meu andar? Será que ela é alguma prima/namorada/irmã do Miroku que ele nunca me contou? Ou é da gangue da assassina da minha vizinha? Assustador. O elevador chegou, e eu saí. Em seguida, a menina das malas saiu, começou a gritar juntamente com a vizinha, elas se abraçaram, gritando. Aí meus ouvidos sensíveis. AÍ. Bom, então ela era da gangue da vizinha. Sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade. Entrei no meu apartamento, já ouvindo a voz do Miroku gritando e reclamando para mim. Ia ser um dia longo...


End file.
